


Beauty and The Beast

by Tortured_rebelAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Addiction, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Depression, Dubious Consent, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Loyalty, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religious Conflict, Slave Dean, Slave Trade, Stockholm Syndrome, Tortured Dean, Traumatized Dean Winchester, Unbeta'd, Unethical Experimentation, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortured_rebelAngel/pseuds/Tortured_rebelAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean spent about the last 15 years in horrible conditions by his past owner... Before he was put back on the market, where the Garrison's are known to be often. The youngest son, Castiel bought him on impulse, seeing something else in Dean. He becomes in questioning everything he believes in... Political and religious stature his family up holds, although he knows the truth behind the closed doors of the Garrison Manor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Castiel

It was dark. That's all Dean knew as a collar of metal dragged him along somewhere. His bright green eyes strained to see through the darkness, occasionally stopping, but being pulled harder, yelping in pain as the metal chafed against his neck roughly. He was shoved into a tall cage and chained to the sides so his arms were up and out. Dean could hear something on the other side of the grating, but couldn't make the sounds out until a bright light illuminated his naked body. He saw that he was in front of a crowd of about a dozen men and women. A loud and gruff voice announced that Dean was a virgin, then the bidding began.

Castiel, was the youngest son the Garrison family, all rich fake holy people. They say they do God's work, if they truly did, they wouldn't be here. This place of blasphemy, and of disgust. Castiel thought it was hilarious to watch his older brothers chase slave women around. He himself never owned himself a slave, or needed one. He thought they were dirty and worthless, less than anything, he could spend time more with homeless people. Cas was in the crowd, when he saw the beautiful chiseled naked man. Those eyes alone were worth lots of money... Virgin? Castiel never rose his panel higher.

Dean flinched when he heard the words "Sold to buyer 23!" yelled out through the room. Dean was taken from the cage and to a room to wait for his new Master, some loose pants put on him and a thick leather collar wrapped around his neck. Dean held his hands in front of him and looked to the ground. He didn't expect his new owner to be kind, he wasn't an idiot. His first and only Master was a cruel and terrible man, and he had broken Dean since he was sold into slavery as a teenager. He waited patiently beside the auctioneer.

Castiel strolled into the room with his brothers, who were making side comments about "Cas you said you'd never buy one, what changed your mind?" or "Cassie couldn't pass up a piece of man candy, eh?" Gabriel said strolling up to an a dark woman, she looked more pissed than scared. Gabe liked her because she was feisty. Cas approached Dean. "You speak? What's your name?" Cas hissed, gesturing Dean to look at him.

Dean looked up at the man who had bought him, admiring the man's blue eyes and dark hair, but the harsh voice made him wince. "I do. My name's Dean." He muttered as he looked back down.

"Dean; average, nothing important, valley, holy, and good." Cas listed off what that name means, like it's a habit. Cas refuses to touch Dean until Cas' maids at the estate clean him, until he's red. "Come on, we haven't all day, I have mid day dining with my family at 4."

Dean looked offended, but he didn't have the right to be offended. He followed his Master out of the room obediently.

Cas got into a long town car, black tinted windows which made impossible to see through them. Cas fixed his tie, and Gabe got in, the followed by Kali. "Alfie, estates, no stops." Dean got into the car and sat patiently, one of the men in the car looking at him with a mischievous grin. He didn't like it.

The ride was very short and quiet, except for Gabe's perverted comments to Kali, who pretended to like it. Cas picked at his nails, leg crossed over the other, tapping impatiently. Cas is very orderly, and when things don't go his way he becomes aggressive. Getting to the estate, with the slave quarters the farthest from the front, avoiding unwanted guests, judging the family of the "Lord". Over 100 rooms throughout the large house. The acres of land around were apple trees. Cas got out, straightening out his suit. Dean got out of the car and looked at the enormous place he would be living in. He glanced at his Master and waited for him to do something, so he could do as he said. He would only listen to that man. No other. It was his job.

"You'll put on the servant clothes, it makes you seem less standout-ish. It's nothing too depressing just, comfortable clothes; Black t-shirt, flannel over shirt, and some jeans. Then some dress clothes for when we have parties." Cas said then added. "I suggest you get comfortable, you'll be starting your work soon." Then Cas shooed Dean off, to go with Bela and Joanna to lead him to the slave quarters.

Dean nodded. "Yes Master." He murmured as he followed the women to the slave quarters. He was given his clothes, but not before he was cleaned until his skin burned by one of the other slaves, Bela, who was very cruel with her strokes. He went to his new room and admired it. It was far better than he ever could have hoped. He loved it. Getting settled into the room, the room was the size of a closet. Still it was, better than his last owner. He had something at least, it was almost a dream come true, even if it was only a shared room with 2 beds and dresser.

* * *

Cas spent his lunch with family, with small conversation. Balthazar had his slave, Celine, sucking him off. Cas gets easily annoyed at his brothers who have sex, when and wherever they want. "Cas you're all pent up, you need little fuck now and then," Balthazar said noticing Cas' face.

"Oh Balthy if Cassie dear was going to, he would've. Castiel is a virgin with capital P.R.U.D.E." Gabe replied mouthful of fries.

"Bite me, I don't need to get laid to have enjoyment." Cas hissed at the two, then rolled his eyes and went back to eating. His family thinks he's weird that he rather be lounged with a book, and some tea. Calm from the long day, and think about all the little things. For example, some honey bees he saw in the garden that day. Yes his family thinks he's weird he rather enjoy God's mysterious treasures, than have any sort of sexaul context.

"How about you have that slave boy bite you, big boy?" Gabriel snorted.

"Slave boy? Castiel did you buy a slave today, with your brothers?" Naomi asked. "You know I wanted to be at your first purchase, I've talked about this."

"I didn't plan on it, I just wanted him," Cas replied.

"And we all know Cassie, what ever he wants, he gets. Mr. I can't have a jolly good time, because I have stick up my-"

"Balthy you better calm it, Cassie darling might gain another one." Gabriel snickered.

"When you two decide to be done, I'll begin planning to kill you in the most slow and sadistic way possible. When I'm done with you, the crucifixion of Jesus Christ will look like child's play." Castiel said in a slow deep tone, that the whole house, damn the whole family feared. He excused himself then took his usual trip to his personal heaven. The Garden. Then he relaxes himself in the study, it had been a long day.

He thought about the slave he purchased. What was this creature, what brought him there? What person would put a man like Dean, handsome and soulful, in the slave trade. Perphase Dean was born into it, mother was probably a bitch to someone, got her pregnant and refused the child. The fact that he was a virgin still surprised him, he'd think the last owner would pounce on Dean. The phone on the lamp table rings. "Hello?"

"Castiel, darling. You need to help mommy, she needs your help, and you can't say no."

"What is it mother?"

"We've been accused as a queer baiting society. You are going to have to tell at our gala end of the month, your dirty little secret."

"What dirty little secret?"

"Castiel, you think I don't know my own son?"

" _Step-son_..." Cas mumbled.

"Well I'm the only mother you have ever known, and I've raised you, so you are my son."

Castiel sighed, this women barely raised him, his siblings did... He only called her Mother to entertain her, and show her respect. Which he falsely gave. "I still don't know about this secret."

"We all know you aren't hetero-normative, clearly you must be gay then."

"Or I just don't see the urge in dipping myself into the den of iniquity. That doesn't mean I'm a homosexual."

"Well you're not Ace like Luci."

"He's not an asexual Naomi, _he just hates everyone._ "

"You're not whatever Gabriel and Balthazar are."

"They don't like to be _labeled_."

"Micheal, myself, and Anna are all hetero-normative." Cas laughed under his breath, Naomi has been with the family since, well, forever. And she doesn't know any of Chuck's kids at all. She labeled each one of the family members, including her own son and daughters. "Castiel. I know the truth, your father told me."

"That's not true, how would he know that I'm gay-" Cas bit his tongue, Naomi was a master at manipulation. She knew what set Cas off and what didn't, knew how to get him to do what she wants. She must've wanted Castiel to admit at the gala because he was the only one who would fall for it. "But, how do I even tell them?"

"Easy Cassie, get boyfriend, or at least a date for the gala."

"But Mother, my social skills-"

"Are rusty, I know, either way you are going to tell them."


	2. Aaron

Dean was barely in his room for a second, before Jo came to show him the ropes. A simple rundown of what _**not**_ to do, or else Master Naomi or Master Michael would have their way with you. Which she didn't go into detail, but from what Dean understood, they are the people you especially don't want to piss off. He learned that Bela and Jo shared a room, the certain tasks they had everyday, like Jo fed the chickens in the barn and Bela tended to the linens. Dean had no idea what he does yet, Cas hasn't asked him to do anything besides get comfortable in his room, which Dean only could take as sarcasm. No one would even say something on the lines of generosity like that unless they were joking.

He thought he was in some kind of dream when Jo mentioned they were fed twice a day. Dean for the last 15 years fed on stale bread and almost non drinkable water. The fact that they had a dining room, no kitchen, but a place they all came to eat surprised him.

"Jo? Why doesn't this seem to nice to be slavery? I mean we get fed and we have rooms, just not freedom." Dean said and Jo laughed for a second. "What?"

"Are you blind? This is Hell!" She laughed.

"Really? It's not that bad, it's Heaven to me. The last place I was in was hell."

"Well I suppose if you were somewhere else before here you'd think so. I've been here all my life. About the reason it's seems nice, is because they have us all assemble each day so they know none of us have escaped." Jo said as a small asian boy, maybe 12 or 13? Ran up to her whispered into her ear then ran off. "Your master is calling you Dean, tip on getting to the house quickly, go through the apple orchard. Ignore anything you see. Also run, Castiel has a short patience span." Jo said nudging Dean out the door with blessing and sent him off with a prayer. Dean did what she suggested, he admired her. She was quirky, kept her blond hair up, she seemed to have the same taste of things as Dean did, almost like twins. But she had something he lacked, he couldn't put his finger on it though.

Soon before he knew it he was standing in front of the man who bought him just less than 6 hours ago. He quickly gained his breath and stood gracefully in front of his Master. "Master, you wished to see me?"

Castiel looked Dean up and down, Dean knew off the bat Castiel wasn't judging him. He was checking Dean out, heavy gaze on Dean, licking his lips before speaking. "Dean, my family is having a charity gala. And all slaves are required to act like staff at each party. Tend to the guests as waiters, cooks, escorts, and such. Except you, I don't want you to be a staff member."

"Yes Master."

"Naomi thinks it's a wise idea to grab in the LGBT guests, since of random accusations from a CEO worker at Roman enterprise. That we are a queer baiting society. They are using me as their charity case, so they want me to pretend to have a boyfriend, lack of social skills, I refuse to go get one. So you will be my date, and if you mess it up, I will punish you severely. Understood Dean?"

"Yes, Master."

"Another thing Dean."

"Yes, Master?"

"Stop calling me Master, change it up a bit. It's exhausting, uncreative, dull, and after hearing it so many times I'm not sure if you are just saying it. Changing it up will show me respect."

"Yes, Ma- Sir."

"Call me Master only when I'm around my family, and only when I'm around just my family." Castiel said with Dean nodding, he noticed Dean was a bit off from the date statement. "Dean? Have you ever been on a date?"

Dean looked down and shook his head. "No, I've been a slave most of my life."

"You'll ask Bela and Aaron, they've been used for dates many times, they'd know." Cas said then shooing Dean away.

* * *

Dean didn't want to talk to Bela, from what he's already gathered since his time in the bath to now. He thought of her as mean and heartless. But maybe that's because she's affected differently to the slave trade. Instead of being solemn and quiet, she's narcissistic and rude. Dean entered the slave quarters, Bela, Jo, and a wide-eyed guy were playing cards in a hallway.

"Oh hey Dean, wanna join?" Jo asked.

"I, I can't, Master Castiel has sent me to talk to Bela and someone named Aaron?"

"Um that would be me, I'm Aaron. You're Dean?" Aaron said, Dean couldn't help but stare at him. The guy was cute, big chestnut eyes, well kept, and only a few years younger than him.

"Yeah, I'm Dean." Dean said speechless, shaking Aaron's hand. "My master wanted to ask you and Bela, how to date people, or at least fake a date."

"You have got to be kidding me?" Bela said, getting up with her british sass of a voice. "You, an escort slave? Sorry I have to laugh, I mean really you? That's just hilarious."

"Bela, come on, he's not a bad looking guy. He's actually kinda hot. It's easy to see why he'd be chosen to fake a date with, my only question is when did Master Castiel start buying slaves." Aaron said. "I thought he was Mr. I am the only one in the family who still believes in GOD."

"Well I'm not helping the 6 foot giant, he wouldn't be able to fake it even with he lived the life. Look at him, he's probably really clumsy, he looks like a complete idiot." Bela ranted as she put down some cards.

"I'm not an idiot, and I have ears you know. I can hear your annoying british bitchy comments." Dean glared at her, she looked shocked for a moment then shook it off.

"I'll help you dude, just let me finish wiping the floor of these two." Dean smiled at this and sat down next to Jo and Aaron. Soon it was over with Jo laughing, Aaron was calling her a cheater.

"Alright Dean, first thing you wanna know is how to say the right things. Do you know who you're going on the date with?"

"Castiel," Bela, Aaron, and Jo froze.

"You're going on a date with, with your Master?" Bela asked confused.

"Yeah? What's so shocking?" Dean asked.

"Well it's one thing going to be a fake date for a master, it happens a few times. But the fact it's Master Castiel, it just seems weird. First he buys you then he wants to use you as a date. Holy shit..." Aaron mumbled off with a stunned look.

"Dude what is it?" Dean asked.

"Are you a virgin?" Bela asked Dean who glared at her before answering.

" _Yeah?_ "

"He's probably going to fuck you Dean," Aaron said giving him a sorry look.

Dean sighed and sat on the floor. "Most likely, when I saw him just now he was checking me out. Well I think he was unless he planning on eating or something. And That's the reason my last owner put me on market, because I worth more a virgin, I'm not surprised that's the reason Castiel bought me. Fucking me isn't that much of a surprise either, I knew it was going to happen in this way eventually. At least he's somewhat decent looking."

"That attitude is just way too healthy for me. I'm officially uncomfortable now. Thank you." Aaron said. "Okay will do you know what the date is for?"

"It's for some charity gala, they want to pull in some gay people to prove something about them not queer baiting, whatever that means."

"Sounds like the Garrisons. So what are you? Gay? Straight?"

"I don't really know, I think I'm PIE-sexual," Dean smirked.

"Same, well I'm bacon-sexual." Aaron laughed, then went solemn. "What I give to eat bacon again, oh well, anyway act like your date is like Dr. Sexy."

"Dr. Sexy, is pretty sexy."

"I know, okay so just act like Cas is the most important thing in your life. Don't over do it, it will look fake and will ruin the whole thing. Next is knowing the place you are in, and how to act like them. This is where Bela could help, she- not my place to tell her story. But She will help you with the speaking and dancing."

"I suppose I can try to help him, poor lad is going to get his apple plucked from the tree of sin. At least Castiel won't hurt him to bad if he's in a good mood, if I've learned anything from his brother Balthazar. But dancing is what happens to all galas and parties. They are very old fashioned." Bela said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'll help to since you are dancing with another man. Castiel will want to take charge, so all you do is follow, and not step on his feet."

"But Castiel is shorter, and makes it harder on both of them if Dean follows. Also Castiel wants to see what Dean is made of, so teaching him both would help in the long run. Since he'll have to dance with more than one person to fit in." Bela added.

"Alright, it can't be to bad then. What about the talking part?" Dean asked.

"Easy use big words, think like spock and be all gone ho about how great Castiel is. Gay rights whoopee! Charity!" Aaron said.

"Don't over do it, it's the most annoying thing ever to watch a train wreck. Be generous, quite, and somewhat stuck up to the people who aren't in the family, you have to act like you live in the society. That's another thing, you have to have a background story," Bela added again.

"Alright, and Dean I'll teach you one on one contact. I've learned from Anna, Castiel's sister that Castiel likes certain things that drive him bat shit crazy, but in a goodway. Anna is a gossiper." Aaron said pulling Dean away from the girls to his room, which Dean figured out that Aaron and him share the room.

"Cool we're roomies," Dean smiled.

"Yeah..." Aaron said looking at Dean's bed, sitting down on the bed. "You're kinda in good spot with Cas, I'm Elijah's slave, Elijah is very nice to me. I've never been beaten by him, Naomi and Anna though are a different story. Him and Castiel are very similar, but Castiel is more likely to hit, but will take a lot before he does. He's more of a big talk than the walk. I'm kinda Anna's gossip hole, I know a lot about the family, not as much as Kevin, but quite a lot. Cas I don't think has ever been on a date either, he's not the type. He's a virgin still, and he's older than you. How old are you?"

Dean frowned a bit. "I don't know."

"That's okay a lot of us don't remember, Cas' 28. I know and he's the youngest out of the 9. Me and Jo have a theory on why they all look like Cas' age still."

"What is it?"

"They sold their soul for eternal youth. Or that God has casted them all angels to look forever good looking," Aaron said that made Dean smile. "Also ah, the touching thing." Aaron slightly brushed his fingers down Dean's arm. "Cas like simple touching, like romance more than sexual." Scooting closer to Dean, almost no space between them. "Have you ever kissed?"

"I don't know maybe when I was like 4 and I wasn't a slave." Dean said with such flat face that Aaron pulled back and blushed. "Were you trying to kiss me?"

"Pretty much.. You know I'm s-sorry man, I hope I didn't freak you out or anything." Aaron said nervously.

"No nah no. It's just ah, not ah not a good time..." Dean said blushing stumbling on words.

"But hey I got faith in you. And for Bela, she's starting to like you, she likes it when she has someone who won't be pushed easy. Makes you fun to play with," Aaron said. "You didn't hear it from me, but a few people, well think you're hot and sexy on toast."

"Ha, thanks Aaron, I don't fully thing think that's true though, about the looks thing but yeah. I actually like it here, it's much better from where I came from."

"You are only seeing the honeymoon stage, they act like this after every slave bidding. They're not that bad, just they are very scary when they are angry."

"Thanks for the warning, I've been hearing that a lot."

"Have you heard about the- You know I'll get in too much trouble if I tell you, so yeah. You'll find out later, I'm gonna sleep now. I'll get you up and take you with to see Golem, you'll like working with him." Aaron said getting up and going over to his bed, and falling asleep quickly.

 


	3. Golem

It took awhile before Dean could go to sleep, he was surprised, he had a very long day. He spent about the last 15 years in horrible conditions, was beaten everyday by his past owner. He stayed in shed with 30 other people, all crammed in, sleeping with dead bodies that had died of malnutrition, infected injuries, beaten to death, and sickness. His owner would always buy children too, Dean was a cusp of a teen when he was brought there. But that was the longest place he ever been in his life, now he was in this place. The Garrison property. He thinks he made some friends, he's never had friends before. This was paradise. Then Castiel, his Master. The whole date thing, probably going to be fucked by him, Dean couldn't find himself to care. He didn't care about much things anymore, before he was put on the market, he was hoping to die. He was the obedient slave; didn't fight, didn't talk back, he just took all the beatings barely making a sound. Even though in his head he was screaming, it was like Castiel had raised him from Hell or something. His past owner would tell him, "One day you'll be with someone worse than me. One day someone will pay me lots of money to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours. One day-" Dean finally fell asleep.

"Get up!" Aaron yelled shaking Dean. Dean jumped out of bed quickly, made his bed, tight. Put on his shirt and laced up his boots. All this before Aaron blinked. "Wow, you didn't have to do that. I was just telling you, you better get up or else you won't eat until late.

Aaron pulled Dean into a long line, much more people than Dean thought. They reached end of the line, Aaron smiled at the humongous guy serving oatmeal, milk, and apples. "Morin' Golem."

"Ughh..." The guy mumbled loudly, as if it was words. He towered Dean, about a good 8 inches taller. Dean stared up at him a second before following Aaron out the door.

"So ahh. THAT GUY IS HUGE!" Dean stated and Aaron laughed. "Dude can escape at anytime."

"He's not a slave, well not really. He lives here and doesn't get paid, but not a slave. Think of him as the big brother's eye."

"He's the security? I wouldn't want to mess with him."

"Ha, me neither. But he's really cool, temperamental and stupid, but cool. He takes extra care of me when Elijah is long trips, which is always. He's like a big brother or somethin, not to me but a lot of us. He's the shepherd of we sheep, he tends to us when something bad happens in the Garrison's and they take it out on us. Also the fact he hates most of them helps, crazy Christians and a jew."

"Is his name really Golem?"

"I call him that from an old Jewish story, my crazy grandfather used to tell me at bedtime. Golems are shaped from clay and brought to life by Rabbis, to protect the Jewish people in times of... I don't know general crappiness. It seems fitting right? I mean this tall, freakishly tall, jewish man who protects us from Garrison's crap. It seemed fitting and he likes it I think."

"Does seem fitting, does anyone else call him that?"

"Oh yeah, everyone. Like nicknames, it spreads like wildfire, I don't think he had a name before we called him that." Aaron replied finishing of his food and stealing another apple from a tree and continued walking to wherever Golem will be later.

"So where you slaved to work on each day?" Dean asked following Aaron to his huge barn.

"I work with Golem on the reconstruction on the farm, it's fun to drop things on Jo while she's feeding the animals and working chick stuff."

"Which I hate, because I'm not some girly girl princess." Jo said running up inbetween them. "I like to get my hands dirtier than this. Milking cows, feeding chickens, apple pickin'. It's boring, I wish I had Dean's job, my Master likes me to keep clean and pretty though."

"Wait. What's my job?" Dean froze to ask.

"You didn't tell him?" Jo asked Aaron who cursed.

"Shit, I forgot. Dean, Master Castiel has ordered you to work on mechanics, the tractor and some of the classics." Aaron said and Dean fell over, Jo and Aaron quickly went to pick him up. "Dude are you crying? Cars aren't that hard, well I wouldn't know but-"

"No it's just. Have I died and gone to Heaven? I love working on cars, I have a passion for it." Dean said with a big smile getting up, wiping the dirt off his jeans.

"Well don't let anyone else know; me and Jo are really trustworthy though. But the Garrison's though, they like to use things you like against you, and other slaves sell each other out for brownie point from the Garrison's."

"Bela isn't someone to trust, because she keeps secrets well, but she drives bargains with her Master for stuff. Which concludes she will sell you out for a new dress." Jo added. "Hey Golem isn't going to be here for another couple minutes, wanna show Dean the scarecrow?"

"Scarecrow?" Dean asked and Aaron frowned.

"Yeah it's some creepy scarecrow, I think it's haunted. It creeps me out, Jo is all likey likey for that shit though," Aaron shivered.

"Yeah, I'd like to see it." Dean said, "I too am a fan of stuff like that. I tell the best ghost stories." Jo smiled and pulled him along.

"Are you coming Aaron?" Jo smirked.

"Fuck no, you nearly made me pee myself last time!" Aaron said frustrated, as Dean and Jo start walking towards a pathway. "Shit, shit, shit. Golem is coming get to work!" Aaron said yelling towards a tool box, Jo wanked Dean towards a car. As she ran inside the barn with a bag of chicken feed.

Golem was sitting in a back of a pickup truck, he did look like a giant thing of hard clay. Said nice, but Dean still wasn't going to change the fact the guy intimates Dean. He heard a silly kind of voice from the back of the truck, didn't see anyone though. Until they got out, wow you can you hide so easy behind Golem. A very thin man in trucker clothes, happy as a puppy, trying to make jokes with the large man. It was a train wreck.

Dean lifted the hood of the truck, began the diagnosis of the situation. So just trying to see what's wrong with it. When the thin man strolled up to Dean, clearly he was another security guard, Dean bit his lip and tried to look not nervous.

'Well howdy!" The man said with a fat grin, like it was raining rainbows and bunnies or something. Dean looked at him and tried to find the words.

"Hel- hello, Sir." Dean stuttered.

"Oh please, call me Garth." Garth said holding a hand out, Dean shook it quickly and went back to working on the truck. "Ha funny."

"What sir?"

"Garth. And you're the first person who hadn't go. 'Garth?'" Garth smiled, mocking himself. "I like you, you believe me when I say that. I'm not your typical security guard, I like you people. You people ain't garbage or somethin' bad, you just misunderstood. I respect your pain." Garth said all teary. Then the giant Golem dude came stomping by, scaring Dean with each step. Garth seemed to not even notice, just kept talking. "What's your name-"

"Gaarrrfield, stop distracting Castiel's slave. Ugh..." Golem bellowed picking Garth by the collar and walked away with Garth shouting. "I like you Cas' slave!" Dean is so confused as he begins to work on the truck, finally. All it needed was an oil change, he walked into the farm with Jo swinging on a rope swing.

"Hello Deano!" Jo called swinging back and forth throwing chicken feed for the hundred chickens. "You need somethin'?"

"Carbarature oil. And tools in general."

"Go ask Golem, he's charge of construction I bet he's got some somewhere." Jo said being followed by flocks of chickens, it was amusing. Dean solemnly walked over to Aaron and Golem.

"Uggghhh."

"Oh shut it, chia pet. What you need man?"

"Tools. Tools and oil," Dean asked for shily.

"Garth's got some in a shed. Garth!" Aaron yelled and the scrawny puppy man came running out of a shed.

"Yes?"

"He needs car stuff."

"Alright Cas slave follow me."

"His name is Dean fyi Garth." Garth looked guilty and apologetic, Dean didn't really care. Well it was annoying, but he's not going to to act like Jo and Aaron, he's not ready to have a voice. They had something he didn't have, he still didn't know what it was yet. He wasn't going to talk back or risk talking bad about any of the Masters.

"Come with me, Dean," Garth led Dean to the work shed. "Sorry, it's been long since I've seen someone work on the cars. I'd work on them, but the Garrisons like having a slave work on them. I get a little excited around new people, you look like you've seen hell. Cas'? Wow, he must like you, or hate you. I think he likes you, if you put you with us."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Do me and Golem look like your normal security slave officers? No. We say we hit you guys if you mess up, but we don't, you guys are humans. All humans mess up. There are only a few of the Garrisons that are somewhat kind, well most time. All of them are violent, except Elijah. Anna and Cassie are nice, but they can be stone cold hearted bitches sometimes. Me and Golem make it our job to protect yall, Golem keeps yall from rebeling and makes sure you are all fed. I am kinda the medic, I bandage yall up after beatings. But shhh, we're not suppose to. Wanna beer?" Garth said quickly, this was running through Dean's head, before processing Dean had a cold beer in his hands and a box of car tools.

"Thanks dude."

 


	4. Anna

Castiel was sitting in the billiard room pouring a glass of iced tea, with Gabriel and Balthazar playing a game of pool. Gabe and Balthy are like twins, except Gabe likes eating more than sex. Castiel was their third wheel of fun, pulling him around with them, especially when Anna is on trips to Venice or Rome. Anna was the only one who could keep a leash on the two. She is called Angel of stupidity from Naomi and Cas, because she likes to make everyone around her, look stupid. Naomi and Anna don't get along, sort of a dominance thing, Cas compares it to two lionesses fighting for the throne. Mostly who is Castiel's father's favorite, the daughter or the mistress.

"You fucking slimeball! You can't double touch fucking idiot! It's my fucking turn!" Gabe yelled shoving Balthy from the table.

"I did no such thing you liar! You can't take it, I'm wiping the floor with your filthy dirty face." Balthy shoved back, and this was grabbing Cas' attention.

"Say that to my face!" Challenged Gabriel.

"You bloody fucking bastard I just did, want me to spell it for you?" Balthy challenged back,

"Well you better put on some lipstick, because you'll be kissing my ass." Gabriel smirked, with Cas ready at anytime to intervene, but he doesn't like to. He hates being in the middle of their arguments... So Cas just watched as Gabriel and Balthazar tumble to the floor throwing punches and pulling hair. Then as if this could be stupid enough, Anna walks in.

Wait Anna? I thought she wasn't going to be back until the gala. Castiel thought as she smiled at the two idiots and strolled up to Cas, poured herself a glass of ice tea. Castiel's mouth was wide when she looked at him and pulled her hair back.

"Well hello to you too Cassie, I've been gone for 2 months and you sit there looking like a dying fish? No hello Anna, I've missed you?" Anna said in sarcastic sad tone.

"Hello Anna, how was your trip? What are doing back, I thought you, Michael, Elijah, and Luci were going to be back later this month. Wait are they back too?"

"No no, sorry you have to wait awhile before you see your favorite sibling, Elijah."

"He's not my favorite, I don't have a favorite. I love all my siblings, including my step."

"Sure..." Anna said flatly, making Cas lower his head. "What's going on with gumdrops and butterscotch?"

"Butterscotch is Balthazar, correct?" Cas asked.

"No the one who doesn't drink scotch. Yes Balthy."

"Gabriel accused him of double touch, and skipping his turn."

"Did he?"

"No, I watched the whole thing. It's amusing to watch them bicker over something pointless."

"Indeed." Anna hummed watching the two claw at each other. "I showed pop some popcorn... HEY! What's this I hear, you bought your first slave?"

"Yeah. I bought him on impulse... I just wanted him, I like his eyes and there's something about him that makes him seem different from the other slaves. I wasn't planning on buying him, and i don't plan on buying more. I was there and well I knew I had to get him.

"Wait it's a him? You like his eyes? Details Cas, was he a _sex slave_?"

"What? No! He's a virgin, like me... But that's beyond the point, it's just not like me to do something like this."

"Oh yeah, that's right. You're all good and stuff, right? You are better us, because you don't want or need a slave. I'm hitting in the ballpark?" Anna asked grudgingly.

" _Anna, please. Must you do this_?" Castiel replied in almost whine.

"Do what exactly?"

"Make me feel like a bad person, for acting like Dad."

"Well dad isn't here, and he hasn't been here in years. He's MIA. Naomi, is keeping it under wraps, so we can spend the fortune however we want. I still think she's Courtney Love, and Dad is Kurt Cobain."

"Who?" Cas asked in his classic head tilt, Anna giggled.

"You are adorable." Anna replied with Cas shooting her a glare.

"Dad's not going to like this when he comes back," Cas retorted.

"Do you think he's coming back?" Anna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Anna, but I.. I don't know."

"Cas... The father you love. You think he cares? You think he'd ask anything of you? You think you're righteous? ... What you're feeling? It's called doubt."

"Anna, I don't know what to do. Please tell me what to do." Cas pleaded, surrendering to her will.

"How long have you had your slave?"

"About 2 days-"

"Two days? Castiel..."

"Want me to tell you what to do? Fine. Go and mess with him, you'll see that it's not wrong. Go see how righteous, you really are." Anna said, getting up and breaking apart the two brothers.

"Honestly you two!? Gabriel, you are 35, act like it. Balthazar, you are 32. Both over 30, Castiel is his bachelor years, and he acts more civilized." Anna lectured, making the two shy away from her. Good old Anna, making everyone feel bad.


	5. Doubts

Dean had his arms elbow deep in the guts under the hood, he could hear the small bicker between Jo and Aaron. It was a little eerie when it went to complete silence out of nowhere, he heard small soft footsteps on the dirt behind him, approaching him. He took a long calm slow breath, continued what he was doing. He could feel the presents behind him radiating off heat, the person was so close to Dean, intruding the last bit of bubble he had left. The breath hot on the back of his neck, a hand placed itself on his hip. He barely jumped, but it made the hand curl an arm around him, hand now placed on his stomach. Dean was stilled as a nose nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

“No. Continue.” Said the familiar voice of his owner. Dean continued, shaking with the dipstick in his hand, checking the oil... “You clean up nice… I like that. I can’t wait to see you in all shiny in the suit. _Then I’ll take it off you_.” Cas said in his ear, making Dean jump and the oil hitting Cas in the face. Dean was terrified looking at his master, assuming he’ll receive his first beating, he wouldn’t be wrong to assume that. Cas would beat him or had someone else do it for getting him dirty. “Master, I’m so sorry. I, I didn’t mean-” His apology was cut of by Cas grabbing him by the back of the head and kissing him. Kissing, that’s it? Dean thought, how can this be bad?

“ _Sorry for? Sorry for being incompetently worthless thing? Or sorry for screwing up your job? Or sorry for breathing, because don’t start thinking I care or give a shit about you. As an owner I have to take care of my property… Only if it responds to the way I want it to_.” Castiel said picking up a rag and wiping off the oil, stares at him blankly, unable to read his thoughts. Cas looked him like he was trying to read Dean’s and unable to read his as well… Cas leaves not a moment longer, leaving Dean pursed lipped and stunned.

Jo, Aaron, Garth, and even Golem stare at him stunned. Jo and Aaron ran over asking bunch of questions, but Dean could only tell them he didn’t know either.

“So he just like groped you and you got some oil on him and he just left? Just like that?” Aaron asked, seemed more shocked than anyone about this.

“Yeah he asked me why I was sorry, if it was because I stupid and worthless, or just fucking up my job… Also to not start thinking he cares about me. He’s only taking care of me because I’m property, but only if I responds the way he wants to. What the hell does that mean? Everything that comes out of his gorgeous mouth is criptique talk. I don’t know what he wants, is he allergic to straight answers…” Dean grumbled, going back to work with Jo and Aaron skeptic of going back to work, they had never seen Master Castiel act that way towards anyone. They have now confirmed their theories on Castiel’s true intentions towards his slave. Jo and Aaron had only met Dean, but they already felt close to him and worried for him.

* * *

Castiel came back into the house Naomi and Anna were glaring at each other as they sipped on lemonade. He wasn’t in the mood to engage in conversation with them, or anyone else, leading into Gabriel.

“What happened to your face?” Gabriel asked pointing at the oil on his face.

“Nothing, I had just gotten a little too close to the filthy sins.” Cas said grudging trying to get inside his room, but Gabe blocked it.

“How filthy? Which deadly sin? Did you finally devour yourself into lust like a normal person?” Gabe teased not letting Cas pass.

“If you really wanna know, I just made a slave jump and I was too close. I also still have no desire to envelope in lustful bedfellows. I wish not to burn in Hell.” Cas eyed him in a way that makes Gabe coward a little. Gabe let him by looking down, and said in cold but somewhat sweet, sympathetic tone.

“ _You're not a monk Cassie_ … _You're allowed to have fun_ , and _pleasure_ yourself. God made us in his image… If you want to engage in pleasure and treat yourself. It’s not a sin, to want things and act upon them… God would want you to.” Gabe said as Cas closed his door, Cas took a deep breath.

Was Gabriel right? Did God want him to have sex with Dean? Or did He want him to do something else to Dean? These questions bothered and confused Castiel, made him doubt.

Doubts. Such a new concept, at least to him it was. Anna had told him he was feeling this, he didn't believe her not more than 3 hours ago in the billiard.

This slave, was having a stronger impact on him than expected. He thought he would just have Dean around to look at, like a trophy or a porcelain doll that could be broken when he wanted to. He could tell he was already broken, something happened to the young man before Castiel owned him, it worried him that something physical could be wrong with Dean. That he wouldn't want to touch his little glass doll, in fear it will cut him. He laid down on his bed taking yet another deep breath. ¨ _Few more days_ …” he hummed to himself. Few more days until he knows what he really wants; sex or display, or something entirely different, like fix Dean? Only time will know. He rolled to his side pressing the enter come digit on the phone. ¨Yes? Garth? Please send Dean I wish to see how far he’s come on the preparation for the gala. Thank you.¨ He fell asleep with in seconds after hanging up.


	6. Less Than

¨Ow! Watch it clutz! Are you even trying?¨ Bela growled at Dean, Bela who was know nursing her foot.

¨Sorry, your obnoxious nagging distracted me… But in all serious, is Cas going to be wearing heels?¨ Dean asked with a smirk with Aaron laughing.

¨Fine I’m done! I hope Master Castiel beats you and ties you to the tree.¨ She stormed passed them with Jo yelling at Bela to take it back.

¨I can’t believe she said that, sorry...¨ Aaron said shaken.

¨I’ve heard worse, what’s up with the tree and you guys?”

“I don’t know, that’s why it’s frightening. We hear the screams in the spring and never see them again.”

“OOOoo! So spooky…”

“Fuck you, Dean. We’re trying to help,” Jo said as Dean bit his lip.

“Ugh… On another note, what if I help Dean, dance?” Aaron asserted, grabbing Dean’s hand and making him dance with him. Dean fell perfectly in step with it, a little too well. “You actually dance, very well… I don’t know what Bela was talking about-” Aaron said with his hand on the lower dip on Dean’s back, Dean leaned into his ear.

“I know, I’m actually a great dancer. I just stepped on her so she can flip.” Aaron broke off laughing.

“Ha, no way. I like you, dude… Ha, just wow. No one does that to Bela, it’s nice to see someone knock her a peg..”

“Yeah, but let’s see what happens now. Sneaky bitch…” Jo hummed in.

“What do you mean?”

“Her story not ours, but what we can say… She’s treated really well for a reason, it’s that-” Aaron was about to answer but Garth runs in out of breath.

“Dean! Castiel wishes for you… Now, I have-” He heaved “Go now… impatient Cas-”

“Already got it,” Dean said slipping on the flannel over his tee, and following Garth. It was about a 20 minute walk, but Garth had the truck ready for him, which was only a few minutes. He went to Cas’ door apparently, Garth took him to. He ignored everything he saw until he saw this door on the second floor, beautiful white wooden door with artisan work. He knocked, no answer… knocked again, louder.

“Go away…” Cas moaned on the other side.

“It’s Dean, sir.”

“Come in then,” Dean did, closing the door behind.

“You wished to see me?” Dean asked with a bow.

“Yes,” Cas said from his bed, scooting to the edge of the bed. “Lock the door…” Dean took a deep swallow. ‘Was this happening now?’ he wasn’t expecting it, he was thinking in 3 days… after the party, but now?

“Stand in front of me…” Dean walked to Cas, and stayed still. “Closer, Dean. I want you close to me, but not touch.” Dean stepped closer, about an arm length away from Cas.

“Is this good, sir?”

“Yes.” Cas said staring at Dean… Just staring. It made Dean’s skin crawl waiting, the anticipation killed him. It felt like an hour before something happened.

“...Take your clothes off.” Dean the words ring loud and deafening in his ears. Even if Cas barley said it. Dean was tensed up, but this was his Master, he HAD to do anything he said… Even if 

he wasn’t as ready for this as he put on. He slowly took the flannel off, then the tee shirt, it fell to the ground next to his ankles. Unting his boots. He felt like he couldn’t breathe when he went for his pants… unzipping the jeans… “Stop.” Cas said holding his hand as a stop. Cas got up moving away from the bed, moving behind Dean, as Dean’s head followed him. “Stay.” Dean was still staring forward, unknown of what Cas was doing behind him.

Cas’ hands glazed over Dean’s skin on his back, shivers ran up Dean, but not making him jump… Fear from earlier… Fingers pressing on small needle holes. “I’m seeing if there’s anything wrong with you… Is there?”

“Not that I know of.”

“What are these holes? They are small, but they have left scars-”

“My last owner, did them… his handy work.”

“Branding? Sign of ownership?” Cas hissed, thinking that someway Dean isn’t his, but still his last owners.

“No… They are scars from…” Dean didn’t want to talk about it, he wasn’t going to say what it really was. They have changed his life forever, and he didn’t want to think it. “umm... That’s from punishment?”

“Punishment? You seem unclear about it-”

“My entire body has small holes, and scars… I forget what happens when I get them.”

“You have short-term memory loss?”

“No.”

“What do you have then? What makes you forget?”

“Getting hit to hard… I get knocked out, for starters. Then blackouts from over-extensive drinking.”

“He gave you that much alcohol?”

“I’m cold…” Dean held his arms around his bare thin body. So pale, and fragile.. Dean looked like-

“Glass…”

“What?”

“You remind me of glass… You looked cracked… but I can’t find the crack.”

“You’re right…” Dean hummed.

“What do you mean?”

“You think I’m broken, right?” Dean asked, Cas nodded. “But you can’t figure out what makes me that way…”

“Yes… Will you tell me, what makes you so weak?”

“I don’t know if I can.”

“You have to, I told you to.”

“I don’t know what it is. Castiel… how can I tell you, if I don’t know myself?”

“Understandable- Put your shirts back on. You are turning white to blue, it’s disconcerting… I like something healthy.” Cas said Dean put his shirts on then  looked back, Cas crooked his head to the side.

“Castiel? What is it?”

“I just remembered I kissed that smart mouth of yours earlier,” Cas smiled, caressing Dean’s shoulder.

“Are you implying you want to kiss or somethin’?” Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

“No, but I know a few ways to shut you up. I’m implying, to stop talking,” Cas quipped, but not angry. More teasing than anything, like he was trying to pin poke Dean. “How is your dance skills?”

“Fine.”

“Just fine?”

“I know enough to be convincing, but I’m not winning ‘Dancing With The Stars’ anytime soon.”

“I don’t understand, it’s impractical to dance with stars. Our closest one is the sun,” Cas cocked his head again curious at Dean. Dean gave a mixed expression, cross between nodding and shaking his head, with ‘is this guy serious?’

“It’s a competitive dancing show. I’m a slave and I know that more about pop culture than you, God-” Dean was interrupted by being backhanded. He held his face, but Cas grabbed his wrist.

“Do not speak about God in vain,” Cas replied darkly with Dean mouth dropped unbelieving how crazy his master was. Not taking a joke, yeah bad sense of humour he gets, but the religious fanatics. “Also television corrupts, although I do find it pleasant on occasions.” Dean lowered his head, going was going good, and Dean had to open his fat mouth. He waited for another blow, nothing. Flinching when Cas’ hand came near his face, he rubbed the spot he hit. “I’m going to use you. You’re nothing more than a pretty face, aren’t you?” Dean kept looking down scared to answer. “Well aren’t you?”

“Yeah, must be.”

“Are you more than a slave, Dean? Do you feel? Do you have passions? Do you dream?”

“Yes.”

“You think you better than you are. Better than the dirt more powerful than you?”

“No, I don’t think that. I think I’m less than air, that I don’t deserve to breathe any. Doesn’t change that I dream still after everything.”

“After everything?”

“I wasn’t born into slavery,” Dean said solemnly. “But it’s the earliest memories I have. I knew how to dream.”

“Heartbreaking, and this makes you better?”

“No, it makes me less. I was once something and now I am less than that, I wasn’t worth anything more apparently. Dirt is more powerful than me, I’m nothing.”

“You are correct on your statement, you are less. Leave now, you’re not worth looking at anymore today. I’ll see you at the gala and… Afterwards.” Cas breathed in Dean’s ear making his heart stop.

 


	7. Charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night of the Gala, what could go wrong?

Sitting in the bathtub, soaking in rose water and lavender soap, violet colored water with soapy scrubs in the hot water. Similar to his first day here, scrubbing him clean that left him raw, except more gentle this time. Different girls cleaned him was probably why, not Bela who was in the bath next to him scrubbing her hair. They filed his nails, shave, plucked at him, he didn't like it, but didn't complain. Drying him off to cover his body in scented oils and assorted floral scents. Sitting him in a chair to trim and style his hair to some high class son of a bitch, who is supposed to belong there. After the oils rubbed in deep into his skin, covered him in transparent powder, like he wasn't pale before. Then he saw it when he looked in the mirror, he looked of glass, something delicate something that can be broken. What Cas wanted, he wanted Dean to look like a doll, property.

"Tonight- Cas and I…" He trailed off to himself, he knew he was going to lose his virginity. He didn't think of it a big deal, he thought it was scary though. What is he wasn't good enough for his Master? What if he blows his cover at the gala? So many what ifs run through his head he tries brace himself from fainting and becoming sick. He gets dressed in the suit chosen for him, no longer able to look at his bare skin. Dean laid down unable to stand either, nerves drove him so mad he bit his tongue in hopes to not smear his makeup.

"Hey handsome," Aaron winked coming in.

"Oh hey," Dean whined sitting up.

"Nervus? It's going to be okay, if you need any help I'll be there too."

"Thank God,"

"Careful with that word around them," Aaron replied.

"Yeah. I know." Dean said remember when Cas backhanded him for it. "Cas' hand was very clear on that."

* * *

"Michael will be there tonight," Naomi said fixing Cas' tie. "Remember what mother said-"

"Step-mother."

"Will remember what I told you."

"He's trained."

"Castiel please, he's like a farmer clown."

"I said he's trained. If you insist on making a scene must I remind you, you're the one who suggested it." Gabriel came in asking to pull Cas aside. "Speak quickly, I'm busy."

"You're going to screw tonight, aren't you?" Gabriel smirked when Cas crooked his head confused. "You know, losing your v-card. Remember protection."

"I'm not an imbecile, I know that."

"You have to top, every time. Even if you want it different and want to bottom out, be the top because you're the master." Balthazar came in handing Cas a bag of condoms and a bottle of lube. "Well we know you, Mr. Nice Guy, Mr. Too Much Heart. You're not going to hurt your slave, especially since he's also a virgin. Make sure you know what you're doing Cassie, you tear him… you might tear yourself. So lubricate little brother." Balthazar and Gabriel giggled leaving Cas alone looking slightly terrified and in shook.

* * *

Cas walked down the stair midst of the gala, shuffling through the crowd to find one person. He should've known better than to think that Dean would be away from food, silly of him to think Dean wouldn't be humiliating and stuffing his face. Cas snuck up behind him, reaching his arm passed Dean to grab a flute of champagne, forcing Dean's back to be pressed completely to his stomach and chest. "Hello Dean."

"Hey Cas," Dean turned around to peck Cas on the cheek. "Enjoying your evening?"

"Quite Dean, I'd like to introduce you to a few partners." Cas pulled Dean away, Dean quickly grabbed a piece of chocolate. Cas pulls Dean close whispering in his ear, Dean coward a little at the closeness. "You look nice." Cas smiled kissing his temple, Dean stared back confused. "No, you don't look nice. You look absolutely perfect." Castiel pulled Dean to a few people, snotty looking high class. "Mr. Trenton, is one of our shareholders for well… He's also in charge of security."

"It's Cole, nice to meet you." Cole shook his hand, both Dean and Cole did not look amused of each other. "Mr.?"

"Mr. Bonham, you can call me Dean."

"Well I know I'll be seein' you around. Zep. Dean-o." With that Dean started to coward as Cas pulled him to people that didn't know about the Garrison's slave arrangements. "This is Ms. Bradbury, intern for Dick Roman. He could not join us today, she's here on his behalf."

"Oh hey," she smiled with flaming red hair cute quirky glasses, licking her fingers. "I'm Charlie- I mean Bradbury. Sorry never been to one of these, the chocolate is so delicious."

"I know right?" Dean smiled shaking her hand. "Name's Dean Bonham, Great Lakes division."

"Are you the honeybunch everyone is talking about?" She asked, Cas looked confused. "Are you two-"

"Yeah, how long have we been together Cas?"

"Oh! I don't know, a few days?" Cas bit his lip.

"He's cute, it sure feels like days, much longer than that. Isn't that right Cas?" Dean asked holding Cas' hand who took it happily.

"Yes," Cas said pulling Dean's head down to kiss him. A girl from the other side of the room called for Cas. "Excuse me, my sister calls." Cas said giving a signal to Dean to stay put or mingle.

"I kinda don't believe that you too are together," Charlie crossed her arms as Dean tensed up.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because they're a bunch of homophobic bigots, then golden child has a trophy boyfriend."

"Yeah it does seem weird, but Cas is like well- It's like he owns my life."

"The master to your heart?"

"Yeah something like that-" Charlie goes to his ear.

"I know the truth about them… I'm going to rescue you one day soon. You're a human worth more than nothing, you have rights, Dean," Dean pulled away, wanting to cry. He noticed one person looking he didn't recognize.

"Oh thank you Charlie please do, I'd love to talk more about a possible business transaction."

"You're good," she smirked nudging his shoulder. "Hey will you dance with me? Maybe find me some women catnip-"

"You're?"

"Gay? Bless the lord and savior yes, I'm in fact a flaming redhead lesbian." Dean laughed as he danced with her, trying to stick her on Bela or another slave. He found Aaron schmoozing some fat cats. "Charlie, this is Aaron Bass. I think you'll both similar interests. She took the hint and danced with Aaron they discussed more rescue idea with business and nerd lingo.

Dean accidentally ran into the guy that was staring before at him and Charlie. "Oh sorry, I'm-"

"I'm Michael, Garrison. See Cas has taste in rare selection, you are to be his first? You look like a whore."

"To me completely honest, I'm actually a virgin."

"Well why don't we fix that?" Michael smirked pulling Dean close to him, grabbing Dean's ass. Dean was in shock, Michael forced Dean's head on his shoulder. "I'm Cas'..."

"I'm Cas' older brother. So I own you too, and I want you now. You're his first slave anyway, so you don't mean anything to him. But you mean more than dirt to me, come on, say yes."

"I- I"

"I will hurt you, do you know what drowning feels like? Or skin bubbling off. I want you, you're to be mine." Dean was scared, he felt loyal to Cas. Strike of courage ran through him leaving a smirk planted on his face.

"Alright, if you insist." Dean shrugged as Michael pulled him away into a vacant lounge area. He pushed Dean into a wall, pinning him. "I guess you do this to all the boys, huh?" Dean joked slipping down to his knees, Michael just hummed waiting for Dean to do the job. Dean quickly snuck around running back into the party looking for Aaron, no Castiel, his master.

Unable to find him, Dean finds himself on the balcony trying to retain air. Michael scared him, but he wouldn't do anything even though he still didn't want to either. If Cas tells him that Michael owns him too, then he has no choice.

"Just my life… Well what life?" Dean looks over the balcony. "Wow, pretty high, if someone fell they'd die." Dean thought about it, just one jump then it will all be gone. He danced the idea in his head, finding himself sitting on the ledge looking over. He felt dizzy from too much champagne and oh yeah his master's creepy brother. Just if he let go, he'd fall to his death, but why ruin everyone's evening? Pulled back deciding to try and find his master again, walking away head down. Stopped in dead tracks, slowly looking up at the memories that shook him to his core. "No. No you-" Dean backed away eyes wide. "You can't- you're-"

"I see you're confused," the man stepped forward. "I'd say I'm surprised, but not disappointed grasshopper. Michael?" he asked, Dean shook his head backing as far as possible. "You almost like a free man but we both know the truth. Bet you're just itchin' for another."

"You," Dean hissed.


	8. Michael

"Castiel, this is Ruby Master and-" Anna introduced the pair one cutting her off, a seductive nature women grabbed Cas' hand. "I'm Meg," she winked making Cas blush. "Michael and Luci, have business with our father."

"Ah, the trade?" Cas asked trying to remember the Masters' business, it was of illegal nature.

"Well yeah, or Dad calls it experiments." Ruby replies with unimpressed nature, not sure it was the thought of her father or her sister flirting irritating her. "Meg dammit. He has a boyfriend, knock it off and act like a fucking lady." Ruby hissed, Meg looked side to side before sliding to Cas' side.

"Do you see him anywhere?" Meg winked again at Cas, he straightened up trying to see if Dean was still with Charlie. "This is your house, are you going to show me- I mean us around? Maybe the sleeping quarters?"

"Your intentions are deemed inappropriate, I suppose to the quarters that are available to guests I can show around. Just let me go find-" Cas was interrupted by Anna pushing him closer to the girls.

"The night is still young, you can find him later." Anna shooed them off and ignored his protests. Cas led them to the grand foyer, explained details of construction and work of others trades that helped. "It looks like Heaven," Meg hummed.

"That is physically impossible to know what Heaven looks like," Cas said in away like she was a small child.

"I don't know, you look like an angel that can take me there." Meg bit her lip, played with her hair highly suggestive as she pushed her breast out. Ruby rolled her eyes and spoke with such annoyance that Castiel felt even bad. "I didn't really want this tour, my sister did. I just want to go back into the gala, I heard there was french fries. It's like deep fried crack, rather do that hangout with my sister trying to spread her legs for you."

"Yes, you may join the party Miss Masters. Miss-"

"Don't go all calling me Miss, unless you miss me. I haven't done anything that made me make you miss this yet."

"Well you're going to be very hard to forget-"

"I bet, very hard."

"Ew," Ruby chimed pulling them back into the party. Meg pulled Cas down into a kiss, he was surprised, more that he kissed back. "I don't know Ruby, doesn't taste gay to me. Angel on the other hand-"

"Just shut up, my apologies on her behalf. She's a loose canon, a fucking loon, asylum reject."

"Excuse you, I quit that asylum job. I wasn't a patient, but I'd check myself in if Clarence was my doctor."

"She's a sex addict, come on. You've ruined another family relationship with us. Again very sorry." Cas just watched the two, completely stunned by what he could call a 'freak show'. He shakes it off and goes to find Dean, hopes he didn't cause too much trouble. First recognizable person is Balthazar getting drunk as usual. "Have you seen him?"

"Who?'

"Dean."

"Who?"

"My sla- boyfriend," Cas hissed out the words.

"Yeah he was dancing with Michael."

"What? Why on Earth would he dance with him?"

"I don't know, Michael seemed to be watching him all night... Now to think of it they went that way." Balthazar pointed towards a blocked off lounge area, on one track mind set to the area, ignoring people trying to talk to one of the masters of the house. Michael was sitting there just stewing in anger. "Where is he?" Cas asked with anger tempting to show.

"Oh well he left to go out back to the party. I must say Castiel, my, my, he has a mouth that work wonders."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh you picked wisely, he knows how to really get his mouth around my dick." Michael said as Cas made a face. "That's right, you wanted a budding lose it together deal? Well Cas I fucked that tight ass so hard, I held his mouth shut so he wouldn't alarm people. It was so sweet when I hit that-"

"Stop. Stop talking. I know you're lying," Cas said gritting his teeth.

"You seem effected though, are you positive?"

"Yes. I'm frustrated on why you would say that, it was just mean."

"Because why lie?"

"Yes, why are you lying to try and hurt my feelings or whatever you're trying to do. You're just being rude."

"Truth is, he ran away from me. I was so close though, he got on his knees even. He's a slippery one, like Balthazar's bitch-"

"Bela?"

"She's a slave, she doesn't need a name."

"What about Dean and Bela?"

"He's manipulative like her, maybe even more sneaky. He fooled me for a second even-"

"You're being complete assbutt to me because Dean was smarter than you."

"Oh he's not smarter, he might think he is. He's loyal."

"Loyal?" Cas rose an eyebrow.

"To you, he refused and fought because he's yours. The point is I want him, as mine. He will be mine, I always get what I want." Michael gave a small smile at Cas' stance of sad and anger and confusion.

"You can't have him, I won't let you. He's mine, back off."

"Oh, Castiel. No hard feelings but it's true, I get what I want always in the long run." Michael walked passed him smiling patting his shoulder. "You'll see." Cas was left there in the room with the words ringing, Michael always did this. Wanted things he can't have, taking the birthday kid's toys and not ever giving them back. Take, take, take. Michael was head of house ever since their father left, following dad's plan, which only Michael and Luci knew of.

Castiel left the room to try and find Dean, again. The gala had ended and people began to leave, unable to find Dean made him think he may have escaped, this brought panic to him. Thought of a dog off leash with important secrets, Cas would find him and kill him personally- SOB. A whimper and panting of a panic attack came from by his feet by the window, looking down to the other side of the corner on the balcony was Dean. Crying caused his makeup to become a icky mess, unable to stop. "Dean?" Cas asked bending down pulling Dean's hands away from his face. "Dean look at me!" Dean looked up sniveling and whimpering. "Stop that, you look hideous."

"I'm- s-s-sorry Master. I- I'm tryin-ing." Dean let out a loud cry crawling in. "I'm sorry."

"What's wrong with you?"

"N-nothing."

"Answer me, was it Michael?"

"Michael?" Dean asked confused. "No, Alastair."

 


	9. Chapter 9

The party was no completely dead, Dean was screaming on the top of his lungs. Cole, and a few of his men dragged Dean out. "No. No. No, make it stop!" Dean screamed freaking out and body twitching. "Get away from me! demons! Demons! Master make them go away! Make it stop!" Dean kept pleading for release from their clutches. Cole and Gordon pinned Dean to the ground who wriggled and squirmed around, they began to beat him senseless. Cole slammed Dean's head into the ground, as dean stuttered his words Gordon clocked him in the face. "Not the face!" Cas yelled at them, trying to ignore Dean's cries. He watched as Dean continued to be hit, kicked, and even cut, regrets of watching when he made eye contact. Dean's eyes red from crying from before, made his eyes bottle green. He had stopped crying at some point, now it was just grunts of pain and short breaths. He still twitched, Castiel and the other Garrison watched it go down. Eyes turning towards to Castiel who was now becoming full of anger. "I don't think beating him was necessary Naomi, he was having a reaction to something. He was in enough pain as it was, whatever it was it caused hallucinations." Castiel turned to Luci who was getting a kick out of watching it go down.

"What? I didn't do it!" Luci put his hands up.

"Yeah well it was your friend," Cas said in defense.

"I don't have friends, who needs them-"

"Alastair. Mr. Masters, your backwash drug creator."

"Mans a genies, at least he uses the slaves other than sex, labor, and something to look at. He's creating science, with a fun kick of torture. Hey Dean's kinda cute and I don't get what Al did, and I wasn't involved. Michael on the other hand wanted to fucking fuck Dean and couldn't, so look at him!"

"Maybe Al thought Dean was a naive customer, he is stupid after all." Gabriel said still stuffing his face.

"Maybe-" Naomi started. "Maybe you're over worked up son, yes your pet got hurt but you can kill it and get a new one. He is replaceable after all, I think he was an annoyance anyway."

"And this is the name we leave for father?" Castiel asked them teeth gritting at them. "In the name of God? Slave or not, it breathes."

"So does plants and animals, you still eat them. Mr. Big Mac Burger, I don't see you in deference over the thousand cows that are slaughtered in the name of corporation." Anna said getting in Cas' face. "Cassie get over it, if he dies from the drug who cares? It's not like he actually leaving anything on this planet."

 

* * *

 

Dean couldn't sleep his body covered in bruises and forming welts, Aaron telling him how bad he looks. "I've had worse," Dean moaned. He had a hard time hearing and was upset when Aaron was called out of the room, he closed his eyes. He opened them when a creek on Aaron's a bed made him wanna look, unable to turn his head at the blurred figure. "Hello, Dean."

"Ma-"

"You're hurt, don't try." Cas said looking at Dean's beat body. "Cole was a little too rough?" Cas said gaining a small laugh from Dean. "You find that amusing?"

"Y-Yeah, it's an understa-ment." Dean coughed. "Are they coming back?"

"No, you mean the demons?"

"I- I don't."

"Shhh. Oh, I said not the face, we'll have have a talk about it. You need to be more careful, Dean."

"You should keep a better eye on your property, may- maybe someone won't hmm with it." Dean smiled showing his swollen mouth.

"You don't have the right to use a smart mouth comment to me, although I find it quite charming actually... But I mean it Dean, be careful we have friends in all shades." Cas said wondering what connection Masters had with Dean, or maybe they actually just meet then. "I want to hold you," Cas said crawling into the small tiny bed Dean letting out a shot of pain. "Shhh... If you let me hold you I'll get you the strongest painkiller I can get my hands on." Cas lifted Dean's head up a little so it was on his chest, he didn't know what caused him to want to just hold Dean make him feel safe. He felt very protective of Dean, not wanting anyone to touch him, not even look or speak to him. Dean just for his own, his dirty little secret no one knows of, just his.

"Is this the part where you have sex if me?" Dean asked starting to tremble imaging the pain of his state plus the intrusion to be in him.

"What makes you say that? I may have thought about it, but I don't think I can handle hurting you further." Cas touched Dean's hair, so soft and it smelt nice. "Sleep, I'll stay."

* * *

"No. No. NAAHHH!!" Dean screamed tied to a cold metal bed, feeling the substance run through his veins like fire. He started to twitch vigorously, pulling at the binds. 

"Not just quite right, isn't grasshopper?" Alastair hummed taking the syringe out of Dean's neck, one brunette girl about 8 jumped up and down happily. "Meg here likes it, don'tcha sweetie?" He said as Dean watched his tortures eyes turned white and her's turn black.

"What? Your eyes their? Ahh!" Meg stabbed a knife into his leg. "BITCH!" Dean growled at her.

"Pumpkin, he has to stay pretty. More money means more dresses and test subjects, go play with your sisters." He said picking her up and taking her out of the room, coming back in. "Where were we?"

"You look like a fucking monster, asshole! Stop injecting drugs into me, it fucking hurts!" Dean pulled away again, no use. "Where's my Dad?"

"Oh boy, you've been saying that for the last two months. Don'tcha see? You have no daddy, he abandoned you, because you're cheap." His voice was slow and slimy it made Dean sick to the core. "Now how's this one Dean?" He jams another inject into his veins, causing Dean to drool, banging his head, knocking himself out. "Interesting."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes there is confusing missing parts for a reason.


	10. Broken Bones

“Where have you been?” Gabriel asked from a dessert cookbook. “You’ve been out for awhile.”

“My business is none of yours-”

“Alright just asking.”

“Why do you even care?” Castiel asked, Gabriel rose an eyebrow looked up at Cas.

“Because you’re my baby bro, and I know when something is eating at you. What is it?”

“You don’t really care.”

“It’s about Dean isn’t it?” Gabriel asked, Cas looked away. “You really think I don’t care? I care, believe me I do. I just wished I had to have the freedom to think freely as you do.”

“What is that suppose to mean?”

“Castiel, I can’t fight them. They’re our brothers, I wish the fighting would just stop.”

“What does have anything to do with anything.”

“You hate slaves.”

“What? No I don’t, my concern for Dean proves so.”

“No, you hate the concept of slaves, slavery. Elijah had the similar concepts, wanted to free them, that didn’t go well.”

“Gabriel, skip to the ending part.”

“I’m tired.”

“Tired of what?”

“The fighting, the hatred, the screams, the pain we cause. You know dad never would of liked this, he is actually a good man, just got up one day and left. Point is, I’m done. I’m leaving I can’t do this anymore, I wanted to say goodbye.” Gabriel said as Castiel felt his knees gave in, sat down next to his brother.

“Gabriel, you can’t do that-”

“Please don’t tell anyone, okay? I know Luci or Michael found out I left because of them, they’ll track me down and probably kill me.”

“I don’t understand-”

“I’ll never come back, not until we give the freedom, and stop fighting.”

“Then maybe you should go,” Cas’ attitude turned to anger. Sitting up, fist clenching. “You- you think you are the only one? You are so selfish. After you leave I have nothing.” Gabriel stood up studying Castiel. “Come with me, then.”

“I’m not a coward,” Castiel hissed stormed running off to his room.

* * *

Dean woke with terrible dry mouth, and horrible swelling surrounding his body. He tried to get up but can’t, groaned lied back down looking to the side to see a clip board. Dean reached, his muscles tearing at barely moving, he let out a gasp as he picked it up. “Patient report?” Dean hummed, examining his condition. To his dismay, he will not be getting up. Fractured ribs, broken arms, leg, sprain ankle on the other, hairline fracture to skull. Oh he was just perfect- “Drug influenced: Drug undetected?” He said to himself, will it was more of a mumble because such a fat lip. He heard a rattling of keys- he quickly put the board back moaning out at the pain. Door creaked open worried Alistar was coming in to finish him, or Michael to take what he wants. Like a celestial angel of grace, Cas, his master appears before him. “Hello Dean.”

“Hey,” he grumbled.

“You don’t look very good,” Dean made a small laugh and smile. “Pity. One thing I find so appealing is that you are appealing to look at.”

“Are- are you going to kill me now?”

“Why would I do that?” Castiel asked tilting his head.

“I’m not pretty anymore,” Dean struggled to get out. “I’m a broken body. I’m useless to you.”

“Broken bones heal, so will your face. But YOU Dean, are not broken.” Cas said leaning forward kissing Dean’s head. Picking up the clipboard. “Are you going to tell me what drug you took?”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know that you’re going tell me or not?”

“No, I don’t know what it was,” Dean breathed hard wincing at his lip and pain. Pointed to his neck. “Here, he put the injection here.”

“Who is Alistare to you, Dean?” Cas asked bitterly.

“Cas- please I can’t.”

“Why?” Cas clenched his fist.

“He, he scares me.”

“If you don’t tell me in the next few seconds a real reason why, I’ll make you more scared of me than him.”

“He was my past owner.”

* * *

Gabriel was soaking wet, it had to rain. He was able flagged down a nice black car on the side of the highway, a tallish boy, floppy college kid hair and a stanford sweater. “Hey, you think it’s smart to be hitchhiking in the rain?” The boy laughed with a smile, patting the seat for Gabe to come in. “Where you heading?”

“Anywhere,” Gabriel said. “Like anywhere but here.”

“Are you like wanted by the cops?” The kid asked worriedly.

“Nah, I wish it was. Family,” Gabe replied hovering his hands over the car heater.

“I totally understand,” the kid said painfully. “I’m heading to California, if that helps?”

“California sounds nice, I have money for gas so don’t worry college kid.”

“How did you know I was going to college?”

“You reek of it; the hair, the sweater, the attitude- the thing that doesn’t match is the car. Not many college kids driving classic cars, but Stanford-”

“It’s my dad’s well was his- I got a scholarship. I’m not exactly bred to be a lawyer, like the other kids. I want to be one.”

“You are so weird,” Gabe said leaning back shuffling out of the soaked jacket. “I’m Gabriel.”

“Sam,” he smiled welcomingly.

* * *

“Your past owner was there, at the party?”

“Yes.”

“You must’ve came from another elite family or company before my hands.”

“It was actually quite filthy.”

Dean shuddered at the name. “I was in his custody since I can remember.”

“Dean, Alistare was your past owner...” Cas had sunken eyes. Dean nodded, the talking has made him ignore the pain, even though talking hurt, Cas was being nice. “What did he want at the party?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t even know why he was there. He seemed just was shocked to see me there.”

“How did it happen, how he drugged you?”

“He told me that he didn’t actually want to give me up, that I was so much fun- I was his favorite lab rat. He tried NEW things on me, before putting into the public. I’ve O.D-ed about 4 times. He had a new thing for Luci, and said I’d like it- he held me down because if I screamed I would draw attention and he would out that I was a slave. He jabbed me in the neck, next thing I know black eyes and beatings.”

“I see, did he tell you what it was?” Dean shook his head.

“I’m sorry I was so weak, I understand you are ashamed of me.”

“I’m not Dean. You’ve been impressing me about how well you are- unrebellious, a good boy. I shouldn’t reward, but I want to. I’m going to reward you Dean.” Dean just stared blankly. “When you are able to walk again, and you have a pretty face again. I’m going to take you around the small town, get you something to eat and per phase something to wear?”

“Sir, would you like me to continue my duties on the farm?” Dean asked.

“That’s too strenuous, I want you to work in the kitchen. Here. Stay in this house.”

“Yes, sir.”

“For now, you can’t even stand, when the sprain his healed, you’ll be on a crutch. Oh I forgot to mention this room.”

“Yes?” Dean started to notice it was a different one from the one he went to bed in.

“This room is a single, and locked. You will be locked away until healed, no interactions with the scum. Also you can’t hurt yourself if you are still in here. Aaron will bring you food and water.”

“You are so kind to me, Castiel.”

“No I’m not.”

“Oh okay,” Dean knows to always agree with Master.

“I want you to heal quickly, my plans for you were postponed greatly, I’m not pleased.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No no, it’s Luci and Michael’s drug friend’s fault.”

“Sir… I wanted to ask something, but I’m afraid to.”

“That makes one curious Dean. Speak.”

“At the party, Michael- he came on to me.”

“I know.”

“Y-you know?”

“Michael, wanted to rub it in.”

“Did, did I do something wrong? Is it true? I have to do what he wants as well- if he wants something from me I have to without your consent.”

“It’s not true, he thinks it is. He’s a brat. You are mine, got it. Your virginity belongs to me, Dean I will collect when I am ready. Do not give it to him. He will even try to steal it, becareful.”

“I tricked him, and ran away to find you- I felt so sick, like I was falling. Then running into Alistare, I’m so sorry Master.”

“You say sorry for things you didn’t do? Why?”

“I’m a slave, something is going to be my fault regardless if it is or isn’t.”

“You need to rest, I’ll have someone bring medicine and grits for you.” Cas said getting up walking out of the room, locking the door behind.

Dean curled into his blanket and slept the rest of the day, waking only to the lock- locking and unlocking. He felt warm despite the cold draft, he was trying so hard- he was falling for his Master.


	11. Dean's First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip.

It took a long time for Dean to heal, he’s obviously not healed all the way it’s been two months. He wears a cast on his left arm and right leg, everything hurts, and frustrating. He’s gotten addicted to the pain killers, and fear he’ll run out soon. he just hoped Cas will need him for something, anything so he can ask for more- or actually just staring into those eyes and those sexy lips would fix him up. He sat on edge of the bed, really bored. Nothing but sleep to do, and he hates sleeping because he’s filled with nightmares. He would try and concentrate on his life he had before all of this, what was his family, what happened, are they alive or dead? He remembers a baby and a fire- motel rooms. Alcohol, hanging out in alleys outside bars. Leather, a hum of an old car. He wish he could make the faces, every time he tried he would go insane like scratching his brains out.

He tries to piece the faces, they just look like photos with the faces scratched out with a tack. His mind was becoming like a giant wad of gum in gears, grinding to a halt. The door opened Dean was hoping it was Cas, no just Garth. “Hey Garth- Does Master need me, I haven’t seen him in days.”

“Oh he’s out of town on a business trip, also a date with Meg Masters.”

“What?” Dean heart sank. “No he can’t! I’m supposed to be his not her!” Dean said distraught.

“Relax Dean, I’m sure when you get your cast off Cas is going to be over joyed. I mean he has been wanting to y’know-”

“I know,” Dean sighed. Dean knows Cas is going to hate him, Cas will have experience by then and Dean none. Dean is afraid he’ll give bad sex, and it’s over. “Is there any more painkillers?”

“Yeah, Castiel dropped them before he left.” He tossed them to Dean. “You know, you are like freakishly pale.”

“Thanks… I haven’t really gotten any sun, I’ve been tanning under a table lamp.”

“Well I better get going, I’ll bring your food back soon.”

“Hey when is he coming back?” Dean asked, Garth just shrugged.

* * *

“Well Clarence, so nice you take me out,” Meg smiled at him from across the table.

“It’s Castiel, and Miss Masters, let’s be clear this isn’t a date.”

“Then why else take me out?”

“I has business to attend to, questions about your father.”

“Hmm, let’s make a deal.”

“Well it depends, doesn’t it.”

“I tell you things and well you get to show me things.”

“Show you what?”

“For every question you ask and I answer, you take a piece of clothing off.”

“Miss, we are in public-” Castiel hissed whisper.

“I’m staying at the Red Forte Motel, pretty much down stairs of this restaurant.”

“Alright,” Cas rolled his eyes paying for the meal following her to the hotel room. He sat at the small table, as she laid seductively on the bed. “Ask away.”

“What’s your relation to Dean?” Cas asked.

“Who?”

“Dean.”

“Oh, well he once a fond toy. Sorry about the small hole in his right inner thigh. Me and my sister… got carried away.”

“How-”

“Na-uh, clothes.” Cas took the trench coat off reluctantly. “Carry on.”

“How did your father obtain Dean?”

“You really have a thing for the toy. He’s nothing Cas.” Cas glared at her. “You know what, save the time- I’ll tell you every little detail I know about that cute little green eyed jewel okay?” She said in a teasing baby voice. “But you have to be completely naked.”

Cas sat there for a moment, contemplating his options. “No touching,” Cas said unbuttoning his shirt. Kicking off his shoes, socks, belt, pants… underwear. “It’s cold.”

“I can warm you up,” Meg cheered eying every inch of him.

“No Meg, story?”

“Fine. Back when I was really little say maybe 4 or 5? Daddy played a little game at a bar somewhere in nowhere. A famous hunter, decided to come play some cards. I think he thought he was pretty fly player- except he was crap. He put down his eldest son on the table, well the picture of him. I guess he said they could have their way with him, maybe for sex or who knows. Daddy thought he was just perfect, won that round easily- he may have an extra card up his sleeve. He came with the hunter back to the hotel, pulling a boy out of bed dragging him in alley telling him he’s now property. Which to me and my two sisters, a fun plaything. We have quite a few playthings, but Dean was the most fun. No matter how much we cut, poisoned, tempted him, he always took it with a smile. Well for the first 10 years at least, first year didn’t stop asking about his goddamn dad and brother, wondering where they were- couldn’t get in his skull they abandoned him. Daddy loved how strong Dean was- also when Dean became you know prettier. He was going to fuck him- but we were running low on expenses for experimentation so he waited until Dean was much older before selling him off like a good pure bred virgin. Obedient lapdog, he’ll do anything for his master… Maybe even kill.”

“What kind of experiments?”

“Well you can’t release drugs that kill people.. off the bat. It’s bad for business, so if Daddy made a new cut in the recipe he needed to test it. Believe me Dean is heavy addict for what we’ve done to him.”

“What’s his last name?”

“I don’t know.”

“Age?”

“He’s 21 I think, we don’t really celebrate slave’s birthdays.”

“I’m putting clothes back on, I’ve heard enough.” Cas did so then hurrying out, calling his car to pick him up. He was about a two day drive from the Manor. He hoped Dean was more healed, being exposed like that made him excited. Now holding his knowledge over Dean, something that can really build and break him. He loved that Dean was like a puddle of water in his hands.

* * *

Dean was let out, to go help in the kitchen. Which wasn’t exactly hard work, they don’t cook much, each person gets this much of food. Dean had been given “special treatment” according to some slaves, he was allowed for seconds under his master’s order. Which Dean turned down, or secretly gave to Kevin- who was very frail kid, Dean was worried he’d turn to dust.

Dean liked the kitchen work though, it was easy cleaning dishes, food prep, and table setting. He misses working on the farm with Aaron and Jo, his friends, but he saw them at meal and before he got locked away. One night as golem escorted him back to his room, Aaron, Jo, Kevin, and Bela were playing around of cards- he did feel envious of the ability to socialize.

“Hey Dean,” Dean looked up from drying a plate.

“Yes, Bela?” Dean asked annoyed.

“I have a personal question.”

“Shoot.”

“Your face is healed for awhile now, and you are getting your cast taken off next week- You think you’ll still be working in here?”

“I don’t know, I have to see where my Master puts me.”

“I just wanted to let you know- it’s kinda known fact around here. Once Master becomes sexually wanting of you, you get placed in the house to work.”

“You work in house though?”

“Wow, you’re quick” Bela’s sarcasm.

“Why are you telling me?”

“You might think I’m an evil bitch-”

“I do.”

“It’s of best interests to let you know, that it’s not just Cas in that house.”

“Are you warning me about Michael?” He asked, she winked and continued her way.

“Dean!” Garth ran in. “Master Castiel wishes to see you… here’s the message.” Dan took it and lit up knowing his Master was back. He opened it and his heart pounded. “It’s finally time I guess.”

* * *

Dean made his way to the house, to Cas’ room. He followed the instructions, chills down his spine. He lied his shirt neatly on the chair, then his pants. He did what the note told- take everything off put the under clothing, lay on his stomach on the bed. he was to wait for Cas to come in and fuck him. He tried to relax, completely shaking in nerves- It’s finally happening, the big bang. He clenched the sheets into a ball in his hands, face buried into the softest pillows ever. Naked skin on the silk sheets, if he wasn’t nervous- he’d sleep. He heard the door creak open, hair on his skin rose. He didn’t look over his shoulder to see him, he was to be completely submissive. He heard the door close with a lock, the rustling of clothes- belt click. Dean felt the heaviness added to the bed, the hand racking his skin- it felt wrong. He wasn’t excited anymore, something was wrong- it felt so sickening as the hand pulled his boxers down, it didn’t feel like his Master. Too prepared, in his actions. The hands didn’t feel like his, Dean swore this wasn’t Cas. Dean opened an eye, turning his head to the side.

“NO!” Dean screamed jumping-ish, falling off the bed, limping towards the door. Locked, trying to unlock it before the hands grabbed him and threw him down. “No! I won’t, fuck you!” Dean spat, kicked, hit to get loose from Michael. “I’m Cas’, he made me swear to not give in!”

“I get what I want Dean, so shut the fuck up or else, I’ll re-break your legs. I’m going to fuck you got it?” His hand on Dean’s throat, Dean trying to pry it off.

“I am loyal.”

“That makes it so much better. If you don’t stop struggling- it’s going to hurt so much more.”

“Stop stop!” Dean breathed out, Michael slid a hand to Dean’s front. “AHH! Hmm,” Dean rolled his eyes back but still tried to get loose. “No…”

Michael grabbed Dean’s arms behind his back, and pinned him against the dresser. Dean clenched his teeth and eyes closed, the tears of guilt and shame on him. “Please.”

“I won’t stop until I took it from you,” he pulled the boxers again down. Sliding the free hand, inserting a finger Dean screaming his head off. “It doesn’t hurt that bad,” he crook and added another. Twisting both in dry, scissoring open, Dean’s nails scraping at the dresser paint off. His mouth jaw dropped open, at the pain. His head screaming- Dean kicked his head back slamming Michael in the face, sliding the boxers up, happy he was able to get out of the room. With leg screaming at him in pain as he stumbled down the stairs with Michael chasing him, Dean just made it to the door of the front as he ran into something knocking him to the ground.

“Dean?” Cas asked confused looking down at the distraught face. Looking up to see Michael as well, shirtless with pants undone. “What did you do?” Cas demanded, pushing past Dean to Michael. “I got what I wanted, he’s not all so much pure anymore.”

“He tricked me!” Dean screamed holding his leg. “I got a note from Master saying that you wanted to pretty much have sex with me, and my instructions. Strip myself, and lay on my stomach of your bed.”

“You were going to fuck MY slave, in MY bed?” Cas screamed at Michael, pushing him.

“I don’t think that is wise, Castiel.”

“Are you going to kill me?”

“Just maybe,” Michael warned, storming another way. Castiel turned to see Dean crying holding himself. He saw every freckle, and his rosy cheeks from embarrassed, the hair straight up in fright.

“He would’ve gotten away with it if I didn’t look up- it didn’t feel right, it didn’t feel like you.”

“It wasn’t,” Cas said turning towards the stairs leaving Dean.

“Master please!” Dean groaned, crawling towards him on cold tiles. “Please, I am begging for you.”

“What do you want?” Castiel glared.

“I’m strong enough, you can take me now.”

“Your leg, you’re hurt.”

“Please, I just-” Dean blushed at what he was about to say. He didn’t really think he was going to to be good at dirty talk. “Please Castiel- I want you to fuck me with your thick dick.”

“Excuse me?” Cas stormed to Dean, towering over the body on the ground.

“Master, I want you to fuck me so hard and good. I want YOU. Please, and I know you want me too, i know my ass is like a target.” Cas grumbled, before dropping to his knees, grabbing Dean’s hair and kissing hard. His tongue gagging Dean, prodding at his mouth demanding Dean to give everything. Pulling Dean up onto his feet, Dean letting out a sharp gasp, but swallowed the sound. Cas was strong for someone who did no leg work, Dean noted as he lifted Dean up and carried him up stairs. Stopping in front of a door, letting go of Dean, Dean cuddling him from behind. “This isn’t your room,” Dean moaned as Cas kept him close by holding the front of his boxers. “It’s Balthazar’s,” he knocked and door swung open.

“Cassie- you got a little action?”

“I need… Stuff.”

“Come in,” Cas pulled Dean also inside not letting him go. “So like take anything you want, finally removing that stick up your ass?” Dean started to giggle, Cas shot both of them a look. “I like him, I mean I wouldn’t mind taking him for a test drive.”

“Enough, I had to fight with Michael already about that. I didn’t even get to do the fun stuff, like tear off his clothes.” Dean looked down ashamed. “But they didn’t get very far, Dean ran away even on a healing leg.” Cas grabbed what he thought he needs and shoved in his pocket. Giving a small thanks, ripping Dean out of the room and into his.

* * *

Dean felt chills again, on his back this time so he can actually see Cas. “Do you want to shut the door?” Dean asked wearily, but Cas shook his head.

“I want the whole house to know what I’m doing to you, so I want you loud Dean.”

“I can be very loud,” Dean moaned at Cas’ hands slighting touching him. It drove him insane, he leaned towards the touches. “Master,” Dean breathed eyes heavy.

“Cas, is fine beautiful,” Cas breathed back, sucking on Dean’s neck. He let out a surprised grunt and clenched his hands not sure where to put them. Cas took his hands held it above, fingers laced as their mouths met. “God I’m going to fuck you,” Cas groaned rubbing his slacked legs between Dean, Dean pushing his head back. “You’re speaking God’s name in vain.”

“Things change,” he groaned getting up removing his clothes completely- bored of the foreplay he wants Dean squirming now. He did his research or what little he did, it doesn’t seem to hard. He just needs to lube himself and stretch Dean with his fingers until he’s ready. Dean brought his good leg up, the other hurt like hell- it was enough for Cas to get what he wants, Cas settled between his legs. “Don’t touch yourself, I want you completely under my control.”

“Hell yeah,” Dean smirked. Cas began touching himself, getting harder Dean squirmed at the picture in front of him. Cas added a lubed finger in him- “CASSS!!” Dean screamed throwing his body back at the touch. Cas pulled out the jammed in Dean let out a squeaked breath as his cheeks flushed red. He added another, and continued he had several fingers in- moving, twisting, thrusting. Dean bit his lip and his head felt light. His dick swollen red, he was going to cum if Cas didn’t hurry up. “Cas?” Dean looked up. “Can I suck your dick?” Dean said hotly, that made Cas turn red in blushing. Dean figured if he got a small break and brought Cas closer to edge that Dean can last longer.

“Okay,” Cas gave a small smile as Dean got onto his elbows. Crawling between Cas’ legs, Cas hadn’t moved yet. “Eager?” Dean nodded, relaxed before licking the hips and thighs.

“No teasing, got it. Suck,” Dean sank into Cas’ lap. Cas let out a surprised moan, thrusting forward. Dean gagged, relaxing his throat, but Cas curled his legs in Dean’s arms and shoulders trapping Dean there. He fucked into Dean’s mouth, Dean let tears drop because he couldn’t breathe right. His face was turning purple, he tried to breathe through his nose but his jaw was getting a cramp. “Fuck Dean, I’m-” Cas pulled out just seconds cumming in Dean’s face. Dean’s eyes wide in shock, cum in his hair and dripping off his eyelashes, tons in his mouth and cheeks. “Dean?” Cas breathed hard, looking down at the red cum covered face, Cas felt embarrassed. Dean was able to get out of Cas’ legs, he reached up to his face scooping some off and sucked it off his fingers. “Y-You like that?” Cas asked, Dean nodded then like a cat started grooming the cum off and eating it all. Cas felt hard again but made a face, quickly getting up grabbing a clothes and cleaning his face. “That is gross, knock that off.”

“But Cas’ it’s yours… I now have what you taste like-” Cas was confused as Dean leaned up kissing him, tongues just meeting Dean pulling off. Cas tasted it and made an interesting face, like he was trying to study. “It’s not really that bad, I thought it would be bitter- it doesn’t really have a taste.” Cas said, claiming Dean’s mouth again. Pressing his fingers in Dean to see if he was still loose. Cas stroked himself to get him hard enough to penetrate.

Dean shot back, his head flying down and hands scrambling- Cas entered him without any warning and hard. He shout out loud scream, Cas pulled back then pushed in again. “Hmm Ha! CAS!” Cas held Dean’s good leg up and fucked him from the side, Dean biting the pillow and fists in the sheets.

“Dean… I want you to let out those screams-”

“UHH!” Dean groaned eyes watery- it felt amazing. He pushed back every time he thrusted forward, finding in the middle hard, Dean felt that certain place become swollen. Cas was huge, and thick Dean became a whore for it. “Dean I’m going to again,” Cas moaned reaching his free hand and stroking Dean. Dean’s head leaning back into Cas’ shoulder, drooling, open mouth. “Oh God, Cas!”

“I want you to cum after me, got it!” Dean moaned nodding his body going insane with feeling. Cas bit down on his shoulder cumming hard in him, and slamming it deep inside- fucking though the orgasim. Dean felt his head was going to pop, he let out a blood curdling scream as he came. His body trembling and shaking, sweat and cum, blue and green eyes meeting.

“You think they heard?’ Dean smiled up at his master, Cas pulled out, laying next to Dean.

“Yeah, I think they all did.”

“Good,” Dean blushed his freckles highlighted. Cas took this time to admire Dean’s naked beauty, the man he bought several months ago. He filled this hole in Cas, and Cas wanted to love him for it- which made him hate him. He was a slave- nothing more. Cas felt warm on his chest, it was Dean’s sleeping head. “I don’t understand,” Cas said to himself as he heard the little soft sound of snore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very good at writing sex scenes... But this wasn't supposed to be good sex, it's actually quite bad on purpose.


End file.
